Moraxella sp. belong to the Family Neisseriaceae. They are strictly aerobic, gram negative, plump rods in pairs or short chains and are oxidase (+) and catalase (+). They are pathogenic in mammals, causing conjunctivitis, sometimes referred to as pink eye.
Bijsterveld, Amer. J. Ophthamology 72 (1):181-184 (1971), reports that two species isolated from human clinical infections, M. liquefaciens and a new carbohydrate-splitting species, produce different types and amounts of proteases.
Moraxella bovis is the etiologic agent of infectious bovine keratoconjunctivitis (IBK), sometimes referred to as bovine pinkeye. Baptista, Br. Vet. J. 135:225-242 (1979), reviewed the incidence, symptoms, etiology, treatment and control of IBK.
Frank and Gerber, J. Clin. Microbiol. 13(2):269-271(1981), report that M. bovis produces tissue damaging enzymes which may initiate or potentiate IBK.
Pugh et al., Canad. J. Comp. Med. 37:70-78 (1973), report a role for M. bovis toxins in reactogenicity of live M. bovis vaccines.
Henson and Grumbles, Cornell Vet. 51:267-284 (1961), report production by M. bovis of a hemolytic toxin and a dermonecrotic toxin.